Hetalia: The Prank
by Serenity Taylor 101
Summary: America, France and China are up to something and it has 2 do with England. Will they get the last laugh or will England kick their butts for trying? Contains some EngSey parts.
1. America's prank

Title: HetaliaThe Prank!

Disclaimer: I do not own this...though I wish I did...

* * *

America sat at table with China and France "Yo dude's! I just got an awesome idea!" Said America in his usual happy voice "Aru? What is it America?' asked China "And where's England?" questioned France. Then America shot them his hero-smile and put his tumb up "Dude's we're gonna play an epic prank on England! Now here's the plan you guys!" And he explained the plan to them and the three of them worked out all the kinks (lol sorry! The plan is a surprise ^^), "Sounds good Aru~" said China "mhm~" replied Italy appearing out of nowhere at the bottom of the table "WHAT THE HELL!? ITALY!?' screamed France, China and America simultaneously. And then they tackled Italy (The meanies...) and threw him out of the room "Aww...no pasta..." whined Italy.

* * *

-the next day-

England woke up same way as always; not expecting that this time he was in for a very wierd surprise. He turned around on his bed so he didn't have to look at the bright light flashing in through his window "Good morning England~" smilef France. England's eyes widened as he looked at France for a second "HOLY SHIT" yelled England as he scrambled out of bed "HOW THE HELL'D YOU GET IN MY HOUSE!? FORGET THAT! HOW THE HELL'D YOU GET IN MY BED!?" "England~ come back and sleep with me" said France making kissy faces at England "LIKE HELL!" screamed England as he ran out of the room as fast as possible, down the stairs and out of the house "England! Get back here!" Yelled France back as he chased after England "Never! You'll never catch me France-face!" Replied England running faster than anyone on the planet as France chased after him.

America was literally laughing his butt off at the sight of England running away from the love-struck France! But this was just the begining of their prank (Yes it does get a bit crazier). "Yo, China dude! Look at England run!" Laughed America "Aru, I really pity Englandnow" smiled China "Now go in Aru, while i stand watch" " Ya sure you got it here dude?" asked America still recovering from all the laughing, "Yes, I have my panda to help me Aru" replied China as he and his panda started looking around to make sure England wasn't back from he's morning run yet. "Ok then, looks like you got it all covered here dude" said America as walked into Englands house.

America quickly walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge "Sorry England dude! Nothing personal" smiled America as he took out the jug of milk, poured it out in the sink and poured vodka in it instead, then he closed the jug and put in back in the fridge. He then walked out of the house America style (meaning loud and stupidly) "Yo! China dude! We gotta go" said America in a hurry to get off the crime scene, and then the worst thing ever happened ...England walked up to them and asked "Why the bloody hell are you here?" "China! Dude! Attack!" Commanded America "Ok aru" simply replied China. Then China did these crazy kung fu moves and hit England in the back of his head with a wok "Quick! Dude we gotta get him to his room!" Said America as he grabbedEnglands arms and lifted half of the knocked out body up "So heavy" "Here I shall grab his feet aru" said China as he took Englands feet and lifted the lower half of the body up effortlessly "God I need to work out!" groaned America (another horrible new years resolution made by America)

After they put Englands body back in his room they fled the scene of the crime making sure not to leave one speack of evidence in the house of their 'playful' visit.

* * *

T.v show host voice: wanna find out if the plan worked? Or will the rotten smell of vodka (no offense meant 2 any russian that drinks vodka) shine through? Stay tuned 4 the next episode of Hetalia! The prank pt 2! (Wow i rock at being a t.v show host)

No seriously though how was it for my first story ever? I wanna know ALL the problems so the next one can be more interesting or weird idk what u guys like so make sure 2 comment and/or p.m me k? Thanks you guys are the best ^^


	2. England gets drunk

Title: Hetalia Prank!

Disclaimer: Why don't i own this?

* * *

Two hours after China and America left England finally started to wake up. He stretched and yawned a long and tiresome yawn and then got out of bed, brushed his teeth, changed and went down for a nice bowl of Special K cereal. To him this seemed like an average morning in the Kirkland house hold. He took out a bowl, the cereal and lastly he went to the refrigerator and took out the milk (or so he thought it was the milk). He sat down and mixed everything then put the spoon dipped it in the cereal, took it out with a good amount of cereal and milk and stuffed it in his mouth. He finished the bowl fast drinking a lot of water. _Ew! I hate rotten milk_ thought England to himself. Once he finished his cereal he felt like he just ate garbage. After a second it all kicked in. Every last drop of vodka that he drank. Kicked in, in only a second. "Ugh..." groaned England **_Ding dong _**someone was at the door. England got up with a grunt and went stumbling to the door and opened it. "Hey England" smiled Seychelles sweetly "Seychelles! What the bloody hell are you doing here!? You look damn cute" said England drunk "England? You ok?" "I'm better than ever!" "Oh god your drunk" "Like hell I am." "England can Canada and me come in?" "WHAT THE HELL!? WHERE'S CANADA!?" "Right next to me" sighed Seychelles as she pointed to Canada (Everyone forgets about Canada...) "Hi England" said Canada happy that at least Seychelles noticed him. "Aw bloody hell just come in!" growled England as he stepped aside almost falling down and let them in.

* * *

America and China were laughed like crazy people being a bush (stalking England o.o) while France was crying at the sight of his daughter going into England's house (Seychelles) he wanted to walk in there and kiss her and take her out. But he couldn't. And if he did America and China will probably kill him for ruining the prank.

* * *

Seychelles was searching the house for clues as to who and what got England drunk. "Am I a prostitute or Catholic? God I don't know..." said England with his face to the table "Oh god not this again..." sighed Canada sad that he has to hear this again "DON'T TALK LIKE TO ME! I'M THE UNITED BLOODY KINGDOM AND I COULD KICK YOU LITTLE ASS!" snapped England "Guys I figured it out!" said Seychelles dressed up like a detective "Isn't that my detective outfit?" asked England and Seychelles blushed "Your drunk, don't worry about your clothes now" and then England got up and kissed her "Are you sure I'm the one that's drunk?" he smirked "Your face is so red Sey~" "ENGLAND WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" she said as her face took on a cherry red color "Oh shut up" he said and kissed her again. Canada stared at them making a gagging face. Then England pulled away, the vodka's powers wearing off, "Oh god my head hurts...what happened and why was I kissing...you?" Seychelles gave a low growl (men are idiots sometimes) "I know who and how you got drunk" she mumbled under her breath "Who did it Seychelles?" asked Canada trying to make Seychelles feel better and it kind of worked because Seychelles smiled and answered "America! He changed the milk into vodka!" "Why that son of a bi-" "England! That is not how you talk in front of a kid! (meaning Canada)" "Oh...yeah...sorry...so how are we gonna get him back?" asked England curiously "I think I might have an idea" smiled Canada evilly "Let's hear it!" replied England and Seychelles simultaneously smiling at each other.

* * *

Wahahahaha oh how i love revenge. So what'd you think? Comment or p.m me with ideas for Canada's evil plan. I already have an idea of what they could do but i need ideas to make it even worse than it is. Thanks you guys are awesome

-Serenity


	3. Englands revenge pt 1

Title: Hetalia! The prank!

Disclaimer: I do not own this yet

* * *

Canada explained the plan to Seychelles and England who were amazed at how evilly formed his mind was for such a cute and invisible kid, now all they needed to do was put the plan in action.

* * *

England and Seychelles walked hand in hand over to the meeting of the allies too tell them some really big news. When they walked in there were laughs to greet them from their little prank. England took a quick second to glare at the others then smiled and looked dreamily into Seychelles big brown chocolate eyes "Guys Seychelles and I are getting married" he said and then kissed Seychelles. As soon as the word married and Seychelles were said America, China and France started choking on their own spit while Russia smiled and said "Ah! Congratulations to you two" "Thank you" said England and Seychelles in unison and then smiled at the fact that they said it at the same time. Seychelles kissed England again and England kissed back, a sly smirk growing on his face as he felt Seychelles lips against his own.

France was dying. "_ENGLAND AND SEYCHELLES TOGETHER!? GETTING MARRIED!? ENGLAND YOUR DEAD MEAT!_" he thought to himself. America and China looked at each other and mouthed the word "Married!?" then they looked at England and Seychelles kissing and knew automatically that England was dead serious and if they messed this up they'd be utterly screwed. Then a thought struck America and he huddled France and China into a circle (America actually Thought!? No offense Americans) "Did they get to third?" asked America in a whisper "I don't know Aru" whispered China back, Frances eyes widened but he didn't say anything. They broke the huddle and England gave Seychelles a quick smile at Seychelles who replied with a knowing grin "Well I'm afraid we must be going now" smiled England "Aww okay bye guys" said Seychelles. And with that England slipped his hand in Seychelles' and they walked away.

* * *

Pt 1 of Englands Revenge! Sorry it was short T~T

So tell me what you thought by commenting below k? Thanks!

-Serenity


	4. Englands revenge pt 2

Title: Hetalia- The prank!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

* * *

"Nice work you two" said Canada as he walked up behind Seychelles, smiling "Your much eviler than we give you credit for, Canada" said England smirking. Seychelles smiled "Thanks for helping us get back at them Canada" "No problem" replied Canada simply. Seychelles kissed England's cheek "Love ya" "Love you more" "Never" "Oh but I do" said England just as Canada stuck out his tongue and looked at the two disgustedly "gross" he said. England chuckled and Seychelles giggled. "Marriage, what a brilliant cover up for the actual plan" said England grinning "Mhm" answered Seychelles "I'm surprised they didn't think of it as suspicious since this is you we were talking about England" said Canada "HEY!" said England defensively "I'll marry Seychelles when I believe we are ready for that step." Canada and Seychelles and rolled their eyes, the same thing running through their head "Never it is" .

* * *

AHHH IT WAS SO SHORT! I'M SO SORRY T~T

ANYWAYS! How was it? Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

Comment!

- Serenity


End file.
